Did You Love Me or Not?
by TheGigglyPhangirlsOfMidguard
Summary: FROSTIRON! This is a little taste of an idea we have for a sequel to Hidden in the Heart. The sequel would be set about two years after the first, and this would be the last conversation Tony and Loki have. We hope you enjoy! Remember to review, fave and follow which will tell us if you want this sequel to be made! (Based of a YouTube video)


**AUTHORS NOTE:** Ok guys, this is a little taste of an idea we have for a sequel to **Hidden in the Heart.** The sequel would be set about two years after the first, and this would be the last conversation Tony and Loki have. We hope you enjoy! Remember to review, fave and follow which will tell us if you want this sequel to be made!

(Based off a YouTube video)

* * *

**Did You Love Me or Not?**

Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, was for once, speechless. He stared at Loki, God of Mischief, with wide eyes.

"Did you love me? Ever?" He asks Loki, turning his chocolate brown eyes from Loki's confused and shocked emerald ones.

"Wha-?" Loki stammers. As Tony turns back to face him, he realises what this was about. The argument they had had the other day obviously hit Tony harder than he meant them too.

"Did you love me or not?" Tony askes again, his voice shaking slightly as he tries to swallow the lump in his throat. Watching Loki stare at him with wide eyes, tears running slowly down his pale cheeks makes the task difficult. When the God doesn't reply, Tony starts to get worked up, not even trying to hide the tremor in his voice as he asks, desperate for an answer, "Come on, lie to me. Let me feel like the piece if shit I am." By this point the billionaire is fighting back tears. Loki silently turns away, not wanting to see Tony so upset, but Tony has other plans. He runs to the Gods side and harshly spins him around so they are face to face, "Did you love me or not?!"

Loki pushes him away and walks to the window, watching New York's night life. Tony loses control of his emotions and shouts, his face contorting in pain and heart-break, "ANSWER ME!" Loki closes his eyes and composes himself, wiping away his tears as he turns to face Stark, skilfully placing a mask over his true feelings of heart ache he replies evenly, "If I do then what?" Tony stares at him wide eyed, his tears finally falling down his cheeks as he loses all hope in their relationship. He turns and walks to the door.

"TELL ME!" Loki shouts. Tony can hear the raw emotion in the Gods voice and looks over his shoulder. His breathing quickens slightly as he sees the look in the other man's eyes.

"I'm leaving. Why should I waste my time on you? Your just a heartless monster… And I was a fool not to have seen it sooner" Tony spits viciously.

In a moment of blinding rage Loki is at his side and violently rips the Arc-Reactor out of Tony's chest. Breaking it easily in his hand as he spits,

"That's right because no matter how much you claim to love me, you're just like the rest of them! Ready to leave me because I 'don't have a heart', well hear it is Stark!" Loki shouts, his eyes filling and spilling with tears that steam down his face. His eyes alight with fury, "I _am_ showing you my heart and you can't even see it! NOBODY CAN EVER SEE IT!"

Loki stops dead in his tracks. He sees Tony on the floor, a sickly colour covers his face, along with a sheen of sweat. Loki looks in his hand and realises what he's done. He drops the pieces to the floor and falls to his knees, his shaking hands hovering over Tony's chest as he stares between his lover, and the broken pieces of reactor on the floor. He looks at Tony and begins to sob, his mask breaking as Tony gasps for air,

"I'm… I'm so… so-sorry Tony…" Loki gasps, all his anger leaving him, being replaced by guilt and emptiness, "Oh Gods… please I'm so sorry…"

Tony grabs one of his elegant hands and pulls him closer. Loki gently picks up Tony's head and places it in his lap, leaning so close their noses are touching.

"L-Loki…_ Do_ you love me or not?" The Iron Man askes desperately as he feels the shrapnel moving closer to his heart.

Loki laughs shakily and replies in a horse whisper, "Of course I love you. Your Anthony Edward Stark… Who doesn't?"

Tony smiles crookedly.

"I have o-one final request before I-" He whimpers quietly as he closes his eyes to regain control of his breathing, "Before I die."

"Anything" The God replies, his voice cracking as his tears gently fall, and land on Tony's cheek.

"Just… Just one more kiss… f-from the most important man in the world…" The billionaire pleads, suddenly afraid the trickster will leave him before he dies. Loki merely nods and gently catches Tony's lips with his own. The kiss is soft, yet passionate, showing every emotion the two has ever had for each-other. Tony entwines his fingers in Loki's raven locks, pulling him closer. Tony savours each sensation. A blinding white light of pain fills his vision as the shrapnel finally pierces his heart. His eyes flutter shut for one, last, time falling limp in his lover's arms.

* * *

**FOOTNOTE:** Soooo, what did you think?! We are always up for ideas, so if you think it could be improved, don't hesitate to tell/ask us!

Remember to show your support for wanting a sequel for **Hidden in the Heart** by reviewing, fav and following!


End file.
